


Merry Avenger Christmas

by junjoutattoo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is worried that Tony isn't spending time with him. He believes that he's either cheating on him or doesn't love him anymore. But oh boy, isn't he up for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Avenger Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction!!! And it's on Christmas! Happy holidays, everyone!! And enjoy this super adorable fan fic.

One late night at about eleven o’clock, Steve was in his pajamas but wears a blue robe covering them. He also was wearing his slipper and sat comfortably in his chair and waits for Tony to come home. He knew at this time, Tony would come home from a hard day at work. Though this was just getting worse for Steve; so much for a Christmas weekend. The correct term to describe Steve’s situation was loneliness for two weeks. Tony had been focusing on his work than on Steve barely spending time with him and it wasn’t always like that even after they began dating. He would arrive at late eleven, close to twelve, and leave early at around seven before Steve could wake up. He usually would skip breakfast and almost forgets to kiss Steve good bye. Steve had a very worried feeling that they weren’t dating anymore and he was by now at his wits end.   
After three minutes of proper patience, Steve at last heard the door opened and he was ready to confront his boyfriend about these past few weeks. Though before he could even speak up, Tony dashed out of the door and went towards Steve eventually kissing him on the cheek and urged, “Hon, get dressed! We’re going out somewhere.”   
“Going out? Do you have any idea what time it is?” Steve acknowledged.   
“No time, we need to go. I’ll meet you downstairs. Look nice for me.” Tony left once again leaving Steve speechless and puzzled. Must be some joke, trying to pull on his tail. Steve rummaged through the closet to finding a perfect shirt and the drawers for pants. By the time he was wearing some pants, a text rang from the cellphone Tony had given to him on the table. He took the phone and opened the text from Tony that stated, Wear a white shirt, please? And a coat, it’s chilly outside. Steve rolled his eyes as he just was going to wear a blue shirt. He quickly took it off and puts on a white shirt that he found on the closet. “I don’t know what’s going onto his mind,” Steve replied. All of a sudden he’s already giving his attention on him after two weeks of being busy. Could it be a sign of some sort? That perhaps Tony was cheating on him this entire time. That wouldn’t be news since he after all is a goddamn playboy. He grabbed his phone, a coat and turned off the lights. He went down the stairs and instructed to J.A.R.V.I.S, “Make sure the whole building defenses are on.”  
“Yes, Mr. Rogers,” J.A.R.V.I.S replied and the defenses automatically turned on once Steve left the house. Tony was outside sitting against his car when he noticed Steve going out of his car. He simply made a smile and Steve sighed and began to ask, “What is this all about, Tony?” “I’ll tell you when we get there,” Tony told him as he opened the passenger door for Steve and he went around to the driver’s seat. Once they sat comfortably in their seats, Tony turned on the car and they headed straight towards the city. 

The entire road was silent and uncomfortable for both of them but the snow falling down from the sky made a nice decorations to the city. It’s been a while since he’s seen snow, except the fact that he’s been under a coma in ice for years but if it’s about seeing snow, it was nice to watch. He saw Christmas lights and wreaths decorated on the buildings and doors at any shop or street light they passed by. But all of this wasn’t going to distract Steve as he turned to Tony asking, “Tony, could you please tell me what you’ve been doing these past few weeks?”  
“Working, babe,” Tony replied. “Too many meetings to go to.”  
“Perhaps what you do after work,” Steve wondered. “Because it doesn’t take you a long while just to finish.”  
“But you know, many projects to do. It’s been very busy.”  
“During those busy weeks, I’ve been very lonely and…”  
“Here we are,” Tony interrupted once he parked inside the garage. He got out of the car and Steve was bewildered but it’s Tony. What could he expect from him? “And I’ve been concerned about your behavior recently…” Steve continued as he got out of the car. Tony locked the car and he took Steve by the hand as they took the elevator. “Like now. How come you are acting very secretive and anxious when in the past few weeks you’ve been isolating yourself from me?” The elevator sound rang and the door opened to the top floor and Tony still holding onto Steve’s hand took him through the room while listening to Steve’s statement. “It won’t be any news to me if you’ve been cheating on me with a woman. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Pepper. Well, I would be mad at you for hiding these things from me. Smack you and then break up with you.” Tony stopped right at the middle of the room and turned to Steve asking, “Wait here for just a sec.” He leaves Steve to his computer and fixed the lights of the building. He darkened it a bit and asked, “J.A.R.V.I.S, light up the Christmas tree.”  
“Yes, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S answered and the lights suddenly appeared showing the tree its true beauty and majestic appearance to Steve who stopped and saw the beautiful and decorative tree right in front of his eyes. After so many years in a coma, he had actually forgotten how a Christmas tree looks like with such bright lights. Steve turned around to Tony and speechlessly asked, “What is this all about again, Tony?” Tony walked over to him with a warm smile and said, “Merry Christmas, Captain. You like it?”  
“Like it? I love it!” exclaimed Steve in cheer and glee. “It’s beautiful.”  
“Yeah, and that’s not the half of it.” He took Steve’s hand and knelt down on his knees making Steve more surprised as he asked in such honesty, “Will you marry me?” Steve was in a verge of tears of happiness and he embraced Tony with open arms crying, “Yes, I will. I will marry you.” When their faces met, Tony took out the engagement ring and placed it onto Steve’s finger fitting it perfectly. “I knew it would suit you well,” charmed Tony. Steve then pulled Tony for a kiss, something Steve wanted most of all out of Tony.   
I love you, Tony.  
I love you too, Captain.   
Merry Christmas!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> From me with lots of love!!! ^_^


End file.
